Muhammed Salah
Muhammed Salah is a the leader of his group. He has a massive crush on Rosa Rodriguez, but hides it because he is incredibly shy. He is now an Angel of Protection and has vowed to protect anyone close to him. Early Life and Teenage Years Muhammed was born in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia and was orphaned at a young age. He taught himself self defense and protected himself from the dangers of living in the streets. Once he turned seventeen, he joined a gang that helped him get back on his feet and earn money from stealing valuable items. Once the gang was figured out, he stole all of the money and ran with it and left his country behind. The gang was arrested and convicted of theft while Muhammed got away and left for Mexico City, Mexico. Escape to Mexico Upon arriving in Mexico, Muhammed began feeling guilt for what he has done, and has hopes for moving on with his life. All of his thoughts of guilt were pushed out of his head when he ran into a girl (who was sixteen) on the streets of Mexico. Seeing her weak and hungry, he took her in and used his money to nuture her back to health. This girl was Rosa Rodriguez. Muhammed had now decided that he wanted to use his stolen riches to help the orphans of the world. He convinced Rosa to help him build a group that they would lead to take in orphans and teach them how to protect themselves and others. Creation of Muhammed's Group The group would be lead by Muhammed and Rosa would be the first member of the group. After Muhammed had taught Rosa many different self defense skills, the two earned elemental abilities. To this day they still do not know how they obtained these abilities. Muhammed had earned earth bending while Rosa earned fire bending. Learning how hard work would cause in such amazing results made them want to gather more orphans and bring them out of their depressing lives to live an all new and happy life. Current Life and Death The group had gathered over twenty members from all over the world in the short course of about two years and Muhammed had taught all of his group members different fighting skills and elemental abilities. "Darkness of Eternity" One of the members went back home to Iceland (Ís Vatn) and discovered that a group of his new friends were in danger and needed the group's help. Muhammed and the group traveled all the way to Iceland to help out these new friends. Once they arrived to Iceland, they found out that they needed to defeat a group of vampires to save the life of Jamie Hunter. They also discovered that the group consisted of a Langsuir named Mega, a Pontianak named Melati, and a vampire named Lucas. Muhammed and Rosa became closer and closer and begin dating not too long upon arriving to Iceland, but are interupted by Melati. Melati explains that she was forced into becoming this vampire-like creature and never wanted to became such a vile creature. She tells them of a place to meet that night and leaves in fear of Mega or Lucas finding her. The new couple quickly prepare for the worst and wait for the moon to come up to leave the safety of Ís' home. They enter the woods hesitantly, unsure if Melati's words are to trust. Once they are in the center of the woods, they find an old, abadoned home and later discovered it was Melati's. They enter the home and find clues and pieces together Melati's past. While Muhammed ventured off into the house, he hears Rosa scream and runs to her rescue. Melati (now possessed by the hungry Pontianak within her) and Muhammed get in a long battle while Rosa is unconcious from a hit Melati gave her. Once Rosa finally wakes up, she sees Melati trip Muhammed up and kill him. In anger, Rosa creates a huge fireball and throws it at Melati, burning her alive and throwing her back. Rosa runs to Muhammeds side and catches his last words and holds him as he takes his final breath. Revival as an Angel of Protection Muhammed wakes up and finds himself surrounded by two girls and two boys. He recongnizes one of the boys as one of his friends, Koi Uyoku. The group explains to him that he is now being revived as an Angel of Protection because he protected a love one in his dying moments. They all introduce themselves and says that he has now made their group complete. Muhammed's new group is with Koi Uyoku, Allyson Blakeslee, Félix Proulx, and Kylliki Venäläinen and together they make up the Angels of Protection 2.0. He also discovers that they are the second group created for the extra need for protection in this universe. The original Angels of Protection are Kaleo Kealoha, Kalena Kealoha, Tiriaq, Daina Ozolinsh, and Helena Szczepanski. Role in Angels of Protection 2.0 Muhammed's role in the Angels of Protection 2.0 is elemental bender. Allyson is the first fighter, Kylliki is the second fighter, Koi is the healer, and Félix is the shielder.